Beast wars 2 How much you mean to me
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A sequel to Baby Lio Junior. Lio Junior has been attacked and injured by the Predacons. He survived but due to blow to the head received he now has amnesia. He can't remember his friends or his father Lio Convoy. Lio Convoy his devastated by his son's lost memory. He begins to realize how important Lio Junior is to him.
1. Chapter 1

_A sequel to Baby Lio Junior._

chapter 1 The attack

Lio Junior was playing with a family of raccoons. One of the babies was messing with his tail. Which kept flicking because he loved to watch the baby try to grab it. It was fun. Lio Convoy was watching him looks like his son was enjoying this. Lio Convoy left to do some scouting and let his enjoy the playtime with raccoons.

The Predacons were watching. Galvatron decided to eliminate young Lio Junior because son he was going to learn to be a convoy and had the attitude and the courage for it. He also thought it might be easier to eliminate Lio Convoy he knows how much he loves his son.

Lio Junior heard something. The raccoons were getting scared. "Don't worry I'll protect you guys." Lio Junior said. The Predacons came out. "What are doing here I will not let you harm this forest or this raccoon family!" He said.

Hellscream and Max B attack. Along with Thrustor and Dirgegun. Lio Junior did everything he could to keep them from hurting the raccoons. He fire an anglomois ball at them. They got out the way and attacked head on they were beating him hurting him. But he kept on fight to protect the raccoons.

Lio Convoy felt a pain in his matrix. It was excruciating than normal. Lio Junior was in serious danger. Lio Convoy started to run to where Lio Junior was.

Lio Junior hollered as the blades of Hellscream's gale dagger and Thrustor's gash sword sliced into his body. Lio Junior was fight still to protect the raccoons and to defend himself. But he was struggling to fight he was too weak and beaten. Now he could hardly stand. He was holding his side. His vision was blurring. Then he collapsed. He had to protect the raccoon family.

Lio Convoy saw the Predacons beating his son who was crying in pain. Lio Convoy lost it and fire lion cannon. The Predacons saw the look in Lio Convoy's eye and freaked and hightailed it out of there. Lio Convoy walked over to his battered son. "Lio Junior, Lio Junior! Come on answer me!" He begged.

"Father?" Lio Junior said. His voice was almost whisper it was almost if it took all his strength to speak. "Everything hurts I want to go home." He whispered. Lio Junior weakly looked around. "Where is the raccoon family?" He asked weakly.

"They ran away. Come let's you to the ship you need immediate repairs." Lio Convoy said. Lio Convoy put his arms under son and lifted him up as gently as possible. Lio Junior let ear splitting cry of pain. He began to sob in pain. Lio Convoy began to run his son's life depended on it. "Santon come in Santon!" Lio Convoy said.

"Yes Lio Convoy," Santon said.

"Lio Junior had been ambushed by the Predacons and they have seriously injured him." Lio Convoy said.

"I prepare the med bay." Santon said.

Lio Convoy came in with the battered and beaten Lio Junior. Santon started the treatment. Lio Convoy began to think he was to late because the pain he felt in his matrix. Santon was working hard. Lio Junior he could was improving he was almost finished. He finished the surgery and now was patching up the wounds. He bandaged his left arm and his right leg, his chest and his head it had been hit pretty hard but it didn't look like concussion but it had been hit pretty hard. Santon hook Lio Junior to some machines. His pulse was strong and steady, his breathing was nice and strong. All of his vitals looked good. He was completely stable. He was going to make it. Santon pulled a blanket up to Lio Juniors chest to keep him warm.

Santon came out. Everyone looked at him Lio Convoy was waiting for the bad news. "He's going to be alright." Santon said.

Lio Convoy was relieved. His son was going to make it. This was great! Kid and the others breathed the sigh of relief. "He'll need a couple of weeks to recover in other words he's going to be fine." Santon said.

"How did they injure him so badly in the first place?" Bighorn asked.

"He was protecting a family of raccoons that he was playing with." Lio Convoy said.

"Are the raccoons okay?" Kid asked.

"Yes they got scared and ran away." Lio Convoy said.

"Good ole Lio Junior so brave and caring." Diver said.

"Can I see my son?" Lio Convoy asked.

"I'm sorry he's sleeping. It would be better if we let him get his rest." Santon said.

"Okay." Lio Convoy said. He knew Santon was a doctor and he knew what was best for Lio Junior's health.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Who are you? Who am I?

Lio Convoy was glad his son was going to be okay but he couldn't relax until he could see his son. Santon could see this so he allowed Lio Convoy to be at Lio Junior's bedside. Lio Convoy sat down and gently stroked his son's face. "Don't worry son the first thing you'll see is your father's face." He told him.

After a couple of hours Lio Convoy dozed off by his son's side. Santon didn't anything except put a blanket on Lio Convoy so he wouldn't get cold. Lio Convoy was dreaming he was a father lion watching his young cub play. The cub ran over to him and the two of them nuzzled. The mother came over and the family was happy and all three of them fell asleep in the shade. Lio Convoy woke up and he heard a small sound like a groan. He saw Lio Junior wake up. "How are you feeling?" Lio Convoy asked him.

"Sore and who are you?" Lio Junior said.

Lio Convoy was shocked. "Lio Junior, you don't recognize me?" Lio Convoy said. Santon had come in to check on Lio Junior. He heard what Lio Convoy said and became concerned.

"Who's Lio Junior, who am I?" Lio Junior asked getting scared.

Santon came over. He looked in Lio Junior's optics and scanned him. "What's wrong with him?" Lio Convoy asked worrying.

"He has amnesia it's the kind that will go away after a while. All his memories will return and he'll make new ones just fine. But there was no concussion but the blow to the head he received caused this. So don't worry he'll be himself again in few days he just has to be around familiar people and surroundings." Santon said.

Lio Convoy nodded and turned to his son. "Don't worry son you'll soon remember everything." Lio Convoy said.

"Son? I'm your son?" Lio Junior asked.

"Yes I am your father don't worry everything will be fine." Lio Convoy said stroking Lio Junior's face.

"What is my name?" Lio Junior asked.

"Lio Junior is your name." Lio Convoy said.

"Dad where am I? I want to go home." Lio Junior said he was scared.

Lio Convoy patted his head. "This is our ship's infirmary. You see we live in this ship on Gaea. I'm the head of soldiers and you are training to be one too." Lio Convoy said.

"Okay dad but I'm still scared why I am in here?" Lio Junior said stress was mounting on him.

"Some bad transformers like us called Predacons attacked you. Their leader hate's me so he had his men attack you. But I managed to chase them off when I got to you. Santon is taking care of you he fixed your injuries you're going to be fine. But I wish I got there sooner." Lio Convoy said.

"Don't feel sad Dad. You did you best and I love you." Lio Junior said.

Lio Convoy was shocked. "And I love you son." Lio Convoy said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 memories return

The other Maximals heard of Lio Junior's amnesia. "Oh no will he ever get his memory back?" Kid asked.

"Don't his memory will return don't about it." Santon said. Lio Junior came out and looked around. He remember Lio Convoy told him about the crew and how he was born from the good anglomois energy. But he did remember the names and that they were his friends.

"Hi Lio Junior, how are you feeling?" Kid asked.

"Fine who are you?" Lio Junior asked.

"Tasmania Kid I'm one who first called you Lio Junior." Kid said.

"Really?" Lio Junior asked.

"It's true I was there we were talking to you after we met you." Diver said.

"Oh okay." Lio Junior said.

Lio Junior ever so confused. He walked into his room to think. "I remember this ship. I remember my dad, Kid, Diver, Bighorn, Scuba, Apache, Skywarp, Santon, the Insectrons, the Jointrons and the evil Predacons. I remember everything it's my job. I'm a memory." Said Lio Junior's memory it looked just like him.

"Where have you been? I have been walking around with an empty head!" Lio Junior said.

"I'm sorry when you hit you head I got lost but now I know where to go." Lio Junior's memory said. Then Lio Junior's memory walked into him.

Lio Junior came out of his room. Everyone looked at him. "Why are all of you guy's staring at me like the time I was bathed in evil anglomois energy?" Lio Junior asked.

"You remember that?" Lio Convoy asked.

"You remember when we met?" Kid asked.

"Yes It's when you called me Lio Junior after finding out that there were more like me who could change forms." Lio Junior said.

Lio Convoy hugged Lio Junior. "What happened?" Lio Junior asked.

"When you were attacked by the Predacons you hit your head and lost your memories. You were here but it felt like you weren't." Lio Convoy said.

"It felt like a part of us had been forgotten." Skywarp said.

"But I'm glad my memories are back." Lio Junior said.

"I am too. Because now you can remember me telling you how much you mean to me." Lio Convoy said.

"Really? How much do I mean to you? Because you mean a lot to me." Lio Junior said.

"Same here you mean a whole lot to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Lio Convoy said and they hugged.


End file.
